


Istog an i challas noegyth nibin maer

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you considered what petty dwarves are the right height for?” Mablung said, winking at Beleg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Istog an i challas noegyth nibin maer

**Author's Note:**

> For the "size kink" square. A little bit of crack/humor here. The title says "You do know what petty-dwarves are the right height for."

The two petty dwarves had been locked in a heated argument, their voices filling the small glade of the forest, before being replaced with shouts and pauses as the two locked lips. One shoved the other against a tree, screaming out, “Mîm, ye bastard! This doesn’t exempt you from your dues!” But then both of their eyes were filled with a sudden mischievous glint fueled by their argument, and proceeded to rip at one another’s clothes. 

“How…barbaric,” Beleg, watching high up in one of the trees, said just loud enough for the other elves around him to hear. He glanced at the elf right beside him, who was watching the entire progression with a mild interest for lack of anything better to observe during their watch. 

“Barbaric, yes, but have you considered what petty dwarves are the right height for?” Mablung said, winking at Beleg. 

Beleg thought for a minute, not being as remotely filthy-minded as his lover, comparing the height of a petty-dwarf set against his own. 

“You begin to understand, love,” Mablung said in a low voice, flicking out a tongue teasingly as Beleg’s cheeks burned red. 

“I imagine both of them would have some difficulty getting the entire length of me in,” Beleg said as nonchalantly as he could, hoping his cheeks had returned to their paleness, before smirking at Mablung. “Though they may fare better taking you in.” 

“O, hey!” Mablung slid closer to him till his long legs framed either side of Beleg, their shoulders up against one another, his arms around him. “But just think, with one of them’s mouths around you and I, it’ll free up my mouth and hands to tend to other pleasures of your body.” 

The words were slow, slipping out of his lips and straight into Beleg’s ear, the puffs of air against his ear felt through the fantasy he was suddenly thrown into: the thought of being caressed, kissed, and touched from all angles flared up in his mind. An image of Mablung and he, locked in a kiss, Mablung’s hands worshipping his body as one of the petty dwarves hungrily sucked on his cock, the wet tongue matching in rhythm and speed as Mablung’s tongue lapping against Beleg’s own. 

He swallowed thickly, feeling Mablung’s silent laugh as his chest brushed against his arm. “I see the idea pleases you, beloved,” he said, grinning mischievously in a manner that made Beleg wish nothing more than to grab his hand and shove it right into his leggings and finish the mess he had already started. But they were not alone, and if they went any further it would get too heated, too loud, as it often became whenever they fucked. 

_But, just think what that petty dwarf’s tongue could do to you_ , Beleg thought, the words sounding suspiciously like Mablung. He melted into the thought, envisioning Mablung up against a tree as a petty dwarf sucked him dry, Mablung’s seed trickling down the coarse beard of the shorter man. 

A sudden wet tongue darting into Beleg’s ear shocked him back into the present. 

“What say you, beloved?” he said. “Shall we make an agreement with the petty dwarves? Their tongues in exchange for the finest offerings of an elf, nectar unmatched by any fruit to quench their greatest thirst?” 

“Would I were deaf in this moment to not have just heard those words you just uttered,” Maethrowen said, shaking her head. “Is this fit behavior of a captain, Mablung?” 

Beleg’s face, as much as he tried to stop himself, still managed to turn a deeper red color as Mablung tried not to laugh lest to disturb the lovers down below. Aewen nearby just grinned wickedly at Maethrowen. 

“But think, Maethrowen! At that height, you can get such the perfect view of your wife!” 

Maethrowen opened her mouth to argue, then after thinking about it for a moment, shut her mouth again, blushing as much as Beleg.


End file.
